my version of the 74th Hunger Games
by Amy AKA CloveTHG
Summary: What if Clove was volunteered for and Thresh died first. Would Katniss and Peeta still win or would Cato and the district 2 win?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter** 1

District 2,

It's morning and all I can hear is screaming, on and on, until I realize I'm the one screaming. I close my mouth immediately, then thought why I was screaming, obviously it was because today was the reaping.

I put on a loose shirt and some gym shorts, then went outside to go on a daily run, the reaping doesn't start until 2 so I'm safe to run for an hour since it's only 8:00 am.I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Amy! This is my story on how I'm going to die, it doesn't sound so nice but it's a pretty good story. I live in a city called Panem and there are 14 districts, the Capitol is the main district and controls the other districts, they have destroyed the last district, 13 because of a horrible war .I live in district 2, I love it here since we get to train for the hunger games, oh and I forgot to tell you about the hunger games, ok the hunger games started after what we call the dark days, when all the districts rebelled against the Capitol and as you can tell we lost. The Capitol destroyed district 13 and placed the hunger games as a reminder of the rebellion and to prove who's in charged, the hunger games is technically a huge outdoor arena (the arena changes every year) were 2 tributes, boy and girl are reaped from each district to fight to the death until one tribute is standing, they are the victor of that hunger games.

This year I'm volenteering. I hope I win, wait why am I hoping when I know I'm going to win. The only person in district 2 I don't want as my partner is Cato Wood, the boy everyone fears. The girl everyone fears is Clove Cleverwood but really it should be me since I'm way stronger then her and smarter... I'm even more CUNNING!

I snap back to reality and realize I'm at my small meadow where I can let my guard down for a minute.I lay down and stare up to the sky trying to make out shapes in the clouds until I hear a thud beside my head. I sit up and look to where the thud came from, I see a shining sword in the grass. I suddenly hear laughter coming from behind me and grab my axe that lies on the belt secured next to my waist. I stand up to face Cato and his "gang". Their not that strong compared to Cato and I can take them out easily, but not Cato, he's more effort.

"What do you want?" I ask knowing that theirs something hiding behind Cato's smirk.

"I want to fight you that's all" Cato laughed.

"and why would you want to fight me when you know your going to lose when I have my axe and your sword is over their?" I say pointing ten yards behind me to where Cato's sword lay in the grass.

"Maybe because I want you to prove to me your stronger then Clove. Anyway if you know that your going to win why do you need an axe to beat me?" Cato smirks.

" Well I can hurt you more with an axe so I prefere to use it. But if your to chicken I would understand" I laugh coldly.

"I'm not scared of you since your stalling me, let's start." Cato replies before throwing a punch at my arm.

I catch his fist and push him back before turning reflexively and swinging the axe over my head to bring it down on him. He's not as quick so he gets a small cut on his arm. When he see's this he charges at me and I'm able to block him knocking him over, I pin him down while placing the axe at his throat winning the duell.

"well you beat me so I guess you are the strongest in district 2" Cato say's with a hint of embarrassment in his voice.

" I guess so" I laugh.

I take the axe from his throat and stand up. I move so quickly that Cato is still on the ground.

"So, are you going to tell people I'm strongest here when I come back from the games this year?" I ask curiously.

"What? Your volunteering this year? Well I guess I know who the other tribute will be!" Cato smirks.

" Oh great now I get to prove I'm stronger then you, in front of the WHOLE world if no one kills you first! I feel bad because if I win this easily then you won't bring pride to our district!" I laugh.

Cato got back on his feet and threw a punch into my stomach. I didn't have time to dodge so I got it in my stomach knocking the air out of me. I gasp for air and Cato realizes what he did.

"sorry"he says before helping me up.

"it's ok but tell me next time you want to fight." I say accusingly.

" I have to go"I say looking down at my waist watch, not one from the movies! It's a stop watch really.

When I started to walk back to my house I slightly turned to see Cato's friends looking confused about what just happened. I jog back and went up to my room. I pick out a one shouldered neon pink top and jean short shorts. I grab my friendship bracelets and head towards the town square where the reaping will be held.

I sign in then take my place among the 16 year old girls.

Our escort, Lucky wobbles onto the stage that has been set up in front of the justice building. Her ridiculous wig makes me laugh, this year it's a pink afro! Lucky clears her throat to begin.

" Happy hunger games everybody, ok lets get started, ladies first" Lucky says in a frilly capitol accent. She walks over to the huge bowl thats filled with the possible girl names.

" Clove Cleverwood" she says loudly after choosing a piece of paper.

I see Clove walk up to the stage.

"Any volunteers?"

It's now or never I think, " I volunteer" I yell since Lucky is a bit def.

" good good" Lucky says as I take my place. There's no going back now, I either win or lose.

" Nickolas Sucker" Lucky says but before Lucky can say anything Cato comes running up yelling I volunteer.

" well we have some interesting tributes this year"Lucky says excitedly.

The mayor comes up and reads the treaty of treason( mainly the contract to place the hunger games) then signals me and Cato to shake hands. We do, then make our way into the waiting rooms, no one comes to see me except for Jake my BF.

When Lucky collects us to board the train to the Capitol I smirk at Cato who returns my smirk since he was staring.

I wait in my room that has a great king size velvet bed for Cato, I know he's going to come in... I hear a knock on the door and smirk, I walk to the door and open it to reveal my mentor Enobaria.

"Oh, I thought you were someone else. What do you want Enobaria?" I ask.

" Well I came to introduce myself but you already know so I guess I'll leave you alone." Enobaria replied

"Wait!"I yell before she turns.

"Yes?" Enobaria asks curiously.

" is there a training room on the train?"I ask intensely.

"umm, well you aren't supposed to know but yes there is... would you like me to show you?" Enobaria asks with a grin that looked like a grimace.

I followed Enobaria down a silk covered hallway then turned into a small room to find Cato and Brutus fighting with swords,I couldn't tell who was winning since they were both really good. I pick up a axe and throw at the target behind them landing on the bullseye, they turned and stared at me. Cato smirks since he's seen me in combat. Brutus stares then picks up the axe and says" I think I might keep this since it's the only one here".

"Don't do that she bites like Enobaria, My friend is proof." Cato chuckles.

"I do not! I'm not Harmony dummy. But I will kill you if you take my Axe away from me." I glare.

"I'm not scared of a little girl" chuckles Brutus.

"You might want to be she can beat me in a duel that I'm trying to win" mumbles Cato.

I smirk and pick up a few knives and start to throw them at Brutus missing purposely. He's in those shocked kind of glares though so doesn't pay attention. I take the chance and walk over to Brutus , snatch the Axe out of his hand and then ask Cato if we can leave the shocked mentors and train. He agrees and we train for an hour then avoid food and sit down at the couch to watch the reply of the reapings.

District 1 was a girly girl who looked weak so I didn't pay attention to her but the boy looks handy with a spear. District 3 looks really weak this year and district 4's girl looks OK but the boy is weak. District fives girl looks cunning and reminds me of my best friend Jo! The rest of the tributes are weak except 11 and 12. I think I might win this year.I realize Cato looks scared at District 11's boy.

"Your not really scared of him are you?"I ask Cato curiously.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" Asks Cato

"Well you looked scared when he came on to the podium... Are you? You do know we can take him out easily together"I reply

"Fine I'm a bit worried but now I come to think of it, he won't make it pass the blood bath." Cato answers still nervously.

"As funny as you sound right now he is a threat. I think the careers can take him out though. Just promise me one thing..." My voice fades away.

"What?" Cato asks.

"I get to kill district one girl. OK?" I smirk.

Cato laughs loudly. "OK!" He answers very amused.

"What's your problem anyway?" Cato says curiously.

"I hate girly girls. If she flirts with you though she's the first to die even if district one's other tribute defends her." I answer

"Why me" Cato asks

"No reason" I answer quickly. I stand up and grab an apple. I head to my room when I hear people in the other room. I look at the door and see it ajar. I peak my head in and see something GROSS! I see Brutus and Enobaria making out! I run into my room and start laughing my head of at them. I hear a knock at the door followed by Cato's voice saying let me in. I open the door and ask what he wants.

" did you just see that! It's gross but funny and LET ME IN! Answers Cato holding back laughter. I open the door just in time for Cato to kiss me. OMG! He's KISSING ME! I push him away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" I yell.

"Just wanted to try it. I kinda like you... I don't really like Clove so... Forgive me?" Cato says embarrassed.

"Well don't do that again or else." I stalk of, climb into bed and drift of to sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 1

**Sorry it's so long! I wanted to start the next chapter as the parade!**


	2. So far so good

Sorry it's taking so long it's just I have lots of homework!

_Chapter_ 2

When we arrived in the Capitol I kept what I wore on the day before. Me and Cato stare out the window in awe of the beauty. Then we walk back to Enobaria and Brutus who have both recovered and look like there in a bad mood.

"Morning you two. Amy, When you get out there no smiles if you're capable of smiling anyway, no smirks just glares got it? " Enobaria says in a rude voice.

I glare at her and nod.

"Same for you Wood." Brutus adds. Cato nods wiping the smirk of his face.

We got out the train _thank GOD!_ I think before regretting my words. There were thousands of people in the crowd. I glared at every single one of them since they won't forget me. I'm gonna win this year is all they should think. We walk to the skyscraper and enter through the lobby. Lucky presses number 2 once we're in the elevator. I've been in one of these before with my best friend Jorgia. I see Cato grasp the bar on the side of the mirror.

"Don't tell me you've never been in one of these?" I say coldly.

"We don't have these back home... Do we?" Cato replies just as coldly.

"Yes we do... In the nut anyway but wait you've never been in the nut have you?" I say as we reach the floor. I look around and head of to find my room. I look around it and frown. The bed's to big. I spot a corner and a book shelf. I take the book that says City of Bones. I smile then sit in the corner. About an hour later I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and stand up. When I open the door I see four capitol people who I guess are my stylists.

"Hi!" They all say.

"Um hey" I replied annoyed.

"Well look at you! I need to work on your hair but otherwise your BEAUTIFUL!" One of the stylists say.

"OK?" I replied.

**ONE HOUR LATER!**

"There!" The stylists say.

"Now go look in the mirror! You look good!" The head stylist, Prodigy says.

I get up and walk to the mirror. I stared at the girl in there. She had her hair in a bun with half her hair down, her face was strong like a princess warrior with red highlights like fire producing from her eyelashes. Her face was beautiful but the outfit was AMAZING! She wore a golden mini dress with no straps and golden boots. I stare at myself in awe. My stylists are the best!

"I love it..." I stutter.

"Good Good, let's get moving then!" My stylists say.

I enter where I see Cato in a golden shirt that shows his muscles and matching pants.

"You look amazing Amy!" Says Cato in total awe.

"Thanks, you look good too." I smirk back.

"You two lovebirds better get moving" Grimaces Enobaria.

"Ewwwww! I would never like him in a MILLION years! Not exaggerating!" I almost scream.

"OK OK!" Smiles Enobaria.

"She has Jake anyway..." Cato says obviously depressed.

I go to the elevator and stand next to Brutus who still is in a bad mood with me.

When we arrive district 1 comes and greets us. The girl, Glimmer acts all over Cato which makes me chuckle to see him so uncomfortable. Marvel the other tribute notices and says

"She's always like this... Jealous?"

"Nope I'm glad he's so uncomfortable next to her. Anyway he is a total wimp when girls are around!" I smirk.

Marvel chuckles.

"I'm guessing we're going to get along then?" I smirk at Marvel then turn to Glimmer.

"We're not gonna get along though" I say really coldly to her.

Cato grimaces remembering the promise I made. I smirk at him then get into the chariot for the ride.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**PS... Anyone with questions just either pm me or anyone with reviews REVIEW!**


	3. The night time and training morning

working** on it but will be on vacation for four days with my **

**Chapter 3**

The parade went smoothly until District 12 came in but we were still the main attention in the crowd. I smirked at the reaction when they came out and we were better. When we return to our floor I slide into my room and go take a shower. The shower panel had so many buttons and when I'm about to pick one I hear a scream from cato's room, I jump out of the shower throw some shorts and a T-shirt on then make my way into Cato's room. I can't see anyone in the main part so I wander in to the bathroom to see Cato covered head to toe in poo! I started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up" Cato growls.

"No way" I manage to get out.

"You must know which button to press right?" Cato asks starting to see the funny part.

"Not really but try pressing the on that says HW aka hot water then mix it with CW, OK?"

"Yeah yeah smart ass!" Cato laughs

"Can you leave now?" Cato asks curiously enough that I realize he isn't joking.

"Ok" I say and leave. I do what I said to try then pick the pink button spraying strawberry shortcake conditioner and shampoo. After my hour long shower I hop out and pick out some pj's skipping dinner

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• •••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I wake up to the sound of my door creaking open to show Cato. I pretend to be asleep when he comes closer. He smiles then whispers,

"I know you're awake since your books right in your arms" Cato gets up and is just about to leave when I say loud enough for only him to hear,"I miss Jake so much" then I burst into tears. I sit up and feel Cato's arms around me hugging me tightly.

"I thought you were acting to strong... It's OK I'll make sure you win, anyway I love you and that was my intention in life aka to make your life perfect" Cato whispers kindly.

I stop crying and face him.

"W-what? Y- you l-li-ke m-m-e? Whe-n d-did th-that happ-happen?" I stutter.

"Since I met you, remember in the rain? We were 11 and you had fallen over after you got stabbed and I was the guy who saved you?!" Cato replies

"THAT WAS YOU?! OMG I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE WHEN THIS KID SAVED ME!" I whisper and yell before kissing him! I stop and hug him then thank him. I get up and go to the washroom. When I get back Cato is gone. I clamber into bed and fall asleep

•••••••••••••••

**the next day**

**"**Wake up sleepy head!" Cato whispers into my ear. I groan look to where Cato is and throw a knife laying beside me at him. He dodges just in time.

"Someone's grumpy this morning. Anyway we have training in an hour and you Missy haven't eaten at all so get your ass out of that bed or else!" Cato argues.

"I'm up OK?" I murmer after getting out of bed.

I get a quick shower and put the training clothes that were out on my bed on. I realize Cato is wearing the same outfit! Not a good combination. I ignore everyone and take an apple.

"Morning Amy!" Enobaria says chirpier than normal(really strange for Enobaria)

"Morning, when does training start?" I ask tiredly.

" ten minutes so get in the elevator you two." Brutus replies in the same tone as me.

We get into the elevator and press B2 aka training gym.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
